Jamie's Miracle
by shiney1983
Summary: Used to be Broe 83, now shiney1983. Look under Broe 83 for summary. This is chapter 22 of that story. Please rr. I have lots more written if ppl are interested.


A/N: Okay so I have never updated a story with a three year gap, but I checked today (6-24-06) and to my amazement ppl had stuck with this story long after I stopped writing it. So I decided to post a new chapter and see if ppl are still out there. If not I won't post anymore, so please r/r. I will continue if enough ppl are interested without a three year gap, I promise. For those of you who haven't read "Jamie's Miracle" before I hope you enjoyed the first twenty…and I hope everyone likes these new ones as much. Thanks for sticking with me. Now on with the story… -Broe 83/shiney1983

Jamie's Miracle

Chapter 22

Broe 83/shiney1983

"What is it sweetheart?" Reverend Sullivan questioned, looking confused and worried, as he searched both Jamie's excited face and my nervous one.

Jamie was still beaming at her father, oblivious to his concern and my terror. "Sit down, Daddy," she said almost bursting with excitement. Sitting down made Hegbert even more cautious, and as he sat down, he took a deep breath in preparing himself for whatever was coming. Jamie finally noticed his concern then and laughed, "Daddy, don't worry, its good news."

The Reverend exhaled, smiled, and took his daughter's hand, "Well then, tell me," he said then waited.

It was my turn to inhale now. I wasn't sure if Reverend Sullivan would take the news as 'good.'

"Landon and I have made a very important decision," Jamie began, squeezing my hand, "we have decided to leave Beaufort."

I watch Hegbert as he took in Jamie's words. He let go of her hand, sat back in the chair, and slowly his expressions changed. First, I saw anger; then, fear; then sadness; and finally thoughtfulness.

"Jamie," he said slowly, sitting up and searching her eyes, "is this something _you_ want?"

Reverend Sullivan had the same concerns that I had had at first. I had been telling everyone in Beaufort for as long as I could remember how much I wanted to get out of there, and the Reverend needed to be sure Jamie wasn't making the move because she knew it was something I wanted.

Jamie knew exact what her father was thinking. Her eyes sparkled with determination as she struggled to sit up straighter in the bed. I placed my hand on her back to try and help her for a minute.

Then Jamie looked directly at her father, "Yes, dad," she said with more confidence then I'd heard her have before, "this move is something that _I_ want, it's something that I think Landon and I both need." She squeezed my hand again, looked at me and smiled confidently. I smiled back slightly less confident, but I knew I could do anything as long as Jamie was by my side.

Reverend Sullivan breathed a tired sigh and then looked at me. I nodded at him thinking of the conversation he and I had on his front porch the night Jamie and I told him about the baby. I was afraid he was right there was no stopping Jamie when she made up her mind about something.

Hegbert turned his focus back toward his daughter and smiled weakly; he took her hand in his again, lifted it up, and lightly kissed it. "If you're sure about this I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Jamie smiled at her father like an excited little kid who had just gotten her way, "I am," she replied. Then she said quietly, as Reverend Sullivan leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, "thank you, Daddy."

He stood then and made eye contact with me. He looked back down at Jamie as he said, "I need to talk to Landon outside for just a minute, okay?"

Jamie looked at me as I started to swing my legs of the bed. "I'll be right back." I said as I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Umm Kay," she replied as she slid back down in the bed and closed her eyes.

I followed Reverend Sullivan out in to the hall and closed the door to Jamie room softly behind me. As he turned around to face me he began, "Landon, the doctors told me the situation with Jamie and the baby," I nodded, "they also said they wanted you to try and talk her out of having the baby. "Landon-"

I put my hand up to cut him off, "I know how stubborn Jamie is, sir, and I know changing her mind is a long shot, but I have to try. I can't stand the thought of losing her…not like this."

Hegbert put his hand on my shoulder, "Neither can I, son." I remember thinking that I had never heard him sound so helpless, it started a sinking feeling in my stomach, which I tried desperately to ignore. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me," he said quietly as he walked away.

I turned back toward the door to Jamie room and took a deep breath. I didn't know where I'd find the strength to do what I needed to do next, but I had to find it for Jamie's sake.

I walked silently back into her room, sat down next to her bed. "Jamie?" I whispered softly and kissed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open she looked up at me, and smiled. The sinking feeling in my stomach got worse as I searched her eyes with my own and said, "we need to talk…about the baby…"

A/N: Cliffhangers, cliffhangers…he he he! I post the next chapter next week I swear, but only if enough ppl are interested, so be sure you let me know what you thought. Also, any changes, improvement, or ideas are welcomed and given careful consideration, so review review review!-Broe 83/shiney1983


End file.
